Iris
by phoenix in wonderland
Summary: The 2nd of my songfics. Enjoy! HaruhixOC Pheen I own nothing


Howdy Earthlings! Here is the second of hopefully many submissions of random songfics and stories. This one is to Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. I'm in love with this song. The P.O.V is of Phoenix. I own nothing. Again, I don't know who owns the anime, but the manga says Bisco Hatori. So yeah. Enjoy 3

* * *

I look up at the black sky, feeling the cool wind blowing though my hair and the ice cold rain sprinkle on my face gently. "Phoenix?" I hear someone ask. I look over and see Haruhi standing a few feet away, the wind blowing through her hair. We stand there, looking at each other, neither of us moving.

_[And I've give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now]_

A sharp gust of wind blows, causing her to cry out quietly, her hair blowing in her eyes. By the time the wind dies does, I'm gone. It's not till I'm already around the corner do I realize that my hat it gone. I watch at she picks it up slowly and looks around, almost unsure of what just happened. I smile and watch her for a little while more until one of her friends come and then I leave.

_[And all I can taste is this moment and all I can breathe is your life. Cause sooner or later it's over, I just don't want miss you tonight.]_

I watch her at the host club, pouring tea for girls and talking with them and I watch how the girls swoon over her, thinking she's a guy. One of the twins sees me and turns to his brother to tell him, but by the time they come to the door, I'm already around the corner. They look at each other and shrug before turning and coming back to their host club duties.

_[And I don't want the world to see me cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.]_

She saw me and for some reason I'm running. The tears are there, but they aren't going to come. They aren't going to even be in my eyes. I know it. I feel a hand on my arm, forcing me to stop. I turn and find myself looking into her eyes. She looks down at my arm and at the blood dripping from my fingers. She looks so concerned. I pull away and run, the rain falling hard. I can't do this. I can't face her.

_[And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything seems like the movies, yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.]_

She looks for me during school now, trying to talk to me, to get my attention, but I can't make myself do it. I can't deal with her. As soon as I can, I run away from her. The others all think that it's some scandalous love gone wrong…And maybe that's what it is. Just this love that I shouldn't be feeling…That I'm afraid of. I leave class early one day and slip a note in her locker, then leave quickly.

_[And I don't want the world to see me cause I don't thin k that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.]_

"I'm so sorry for what I've done. I can only hope that one day you could forgive me for the things I've done. Good bye." I walk out to the normal place where I can watch the black sky. It's been raining for so long. The rain is now pouring down hard on me, the ice cold droplets washing away the need for tears, the memories of her sad eyes.

_[I don't want the world to see me cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.]_

I hear a voice call my name and I turn to see her standing there a few feet away. She's holding the note in her hand, as well as my hat.

_[I just want you to know who I am]_

She walks closer slowly, as though trying not to scare me or something. I watch as she comes closer, stopping a few inches away. She holds out my hat, her eyes on mine. The wind blows and I can see her shiver.

_[I just want you to know who I am]_

I take the hat slowly and put it on her head gently, making sure her ears are covered. She looks up at me, confusion in her eyes. I smile softly and brush some hair out of he eyes, my hand resting on her cheek. She smiles and leans her head against my hand, sighing contently.

_[I just want you to know who I am]_

Her eyes are locked on mine and I can't help but wonder when this started. I was protecting her first, but somewhere down the road, I guess I fell in love with her. I wanted to protect her. I still want to protect her. I kiss her gently on the lips and she blushes and smiles. She takes my hand and we walk away, talking softly, my hat on her head. I look to the sky and smile softly. The rain is letting up…

_[I just want you to know who I am]_


End file.
